101615 - A Fated Encounter
07:22 -- guardantTuraco GT began pestering angryGardener AG at 19:22 -- 07:22 GT: hello! 07:23 AG: Hello? 07:23 GT: you are... mike simons, correct? 07:23 AG: Yes, and you are Arch Rybalt, right? 07:23 GT: i am! 07:23 GT: i see you've done some research! good stuff! 07:23 GT: i like your gumption! 07:24 AG: I've heard a lot about you 07:24 AG: Let me guess 07:24 AG: You want to know if I want to play the game SBURB with you? 07:24 GT: yes, exactly! 07:25 GT: i imagine mr. carter contacted you? 07:25 GT: or perhaps mr. howser? 07:25 AG: Carter and Howser 07:25 GT: yes, the, ah... 07:25 GT: oddly cautious one 07:25 AG: Yeah 07:25 GT: and the rather ambitious one! 07:25 AG: Yes 07:26 GT: only mr. carter and ms. cenero have agreed to my request, 07:26 GT: but mr. howser said he would consider it! 07:26 GT: perhaps if you acquiesced, he would be more willing to collaborate? 07:26 GT: i assure you, i mean no harm! 07:27 AG: I will accept your invite 07:27 GT: fantastic! i'm overjoyed to hear this! 07:27 AG: But, you have to tell me about this game 07:27 GT: not a problem at all! 07:27 GT: what would you like to know? 07:27 AG: EVERYTHING 07:28 GT: i admit my knowledge is only a smidgen above the public's, 07:28 GT: but i will do my best! 07:28 GT: sburb is a game to be played by any even number of players! 07:28 GT: a player must act as a "server" to another player... 07:28 AG: Keep talking 07:28 GT: and must have a "server player" of their own as well! 07:29 GT: these "server players" appear to have the duty of... construction? 07:29 GT: my intelligence is a touch spotty, i must apologize. 07:29 GT: there's a whole lot about... worlds? 07:29 GT: it doesn't make a terrible lot of sense to me 07:29 AG: Worlds? 07:29 GT: but it appears to be some manner of... 07:30 GT: open-world co-operative augmented reality role playing game? 07:30 GT: im not exactly sure what these little worlds are supposed to be 07:30 GT: but each player is assigned one, i do believe 07:30 GT: i don't know what any of it really entails, but it certainly sounds... 07:30 GT: rather mystical, does it not? 07:31 GT: i do enjoy when a game's marketing takes itself so very seriously! 07:31 AG: Yeah 07:31 GT: once i have finished recruiting the other players... 07:31 GT: i shall enjoy unravelling it all! 07:31 AG: Who created SBURB? 07:31 GT: ...i have no idea! 07:32 GT: it appears to be a collaberative effort by many people 07:32 GT: under a mysterious organization called SKAIANET 07:32 GT: as to who or what SKAIANET is, i haven't the foggiest. 07:32 GT: very mysterious! 07:32 GT: it's exciting, is it not? 07:33 AG: This is interesting 07:33 GT: ah, i agree completely! 07:33 GT: and hence why i must reach out to you fine few, 07:33 GT: in hopes of playing it! 07:33 AG: Why me though, why Kyle, why Milo? 07:34 GT: that too is unknown to me! 07:34 GT: i merely asked my dear guardian to find me teammates! 07:34 GT: i do not know how he picked his candidates, 07:34 GT: but he appears to have chosen well! 07:34 GT: ^~^ 07:35 AG: Hm 07:36 AG: You seem pretty... 07:36 AG: fishy 07:36 GT: haha, i am aware of this. 07:37 GT: i ask a great deal of faith for little reason. 07:37 GT: but i have faith! 07:37 GT: in you! 07:37 GT: that you in turn will place faith in me! 07:37 GT: and then we can be friends! 07:37 GT: and play a game together! 07:37 AG: Alright 07:37 AG: I trust you 07:37 GT: thank you, mr. simons! 07:38 GT: i do not intend to disappoint you! 07:38 GT: i will likely contact you again when all is arranged, 07:38 GT: so that i might set up the client-server chain! 07:38 AG: I'll be waiting 07:38 GT: we both shall be ^~^ 07:38 GT: ciao! 07:38 -- guardantTuraco GT ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 19:38 -- Category:Arch Category:Mike